


Questions At The Bottom Of A Whisky Tumbler

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abortion/Miscarriage, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: Stella writes a note addressed to Reed in her dream journal.





	Questions At The Bottom Of A Whisky Tumbler

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, my sleep-deprived brain wanted me to branch out and pen my first 'The Fall' ficlet.
> 
> If it sucks... please, let me know!

**_To Croydon_**  


_When Stella was fourteen years old... her daddy died. And so did she, so very slowly._

Cut. Cut. Cut.

**Stella would watch the blood bubble and trickle onto the bathroom tile through wet, hazy eyes.**

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Little Stella Gibson was lost, lost in this harsh world that took her beloved father away from her without permission.

Why! Why! Why!

**Stella would scream and cry herself to sleep, so painfully alone.**

  
  
  
_When Stella was nineteen years old... her unborn baby died. And so did she, so very quickly._

Cut. Cut. Cut.

**Stella would look at the ultrasound picture in the darkness of her bedroom through wet, hazy eyes.**

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Little Stella Gibson was lost, lost in this harsh world that took her fragile sliver of hope away from her without permission.

Why! Why! Why!

 **Stella would pop a bunch of pills to fall asleep, still so painfully alone.**  
   
   
 

_When Stella was thirty six years old... she fell in love. And so did *she*, so very surprisingly._

~~Cut. Cut. Cut.~~

**Stella would stare at the beautiful woman when she wasn't looking through wet, hazy eyes.**

Drip... ~~Drip~~. Drip...

Little Stella Gibson was lost, lost in this harsh world that offered her someone so amazing without permission.

Why. Why. Why?

**Stella would dream about the beautiful woman when she was fast asleep in her comfortable bed, thankful she wasn't so alone anymore.**

  
  
_**From Star**_


End file.
